Our Girls
by wondergirl0308
Summary: A2A fanfic. Chris Ray & Gene have a lads night at Luigi's. Bring back the male bonding! Established relationships
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own Ashes to Ashes it is property of BBC & Kudos**

**This is my first ever fanfic so please read & review**

**Our Girls**

It was a pretty quiet night at Luigi's. It had had thinned out quite early & by 11pm, apart from Luigi, only Gene, Chris & Ray were left. The three of them sat at the bar with glasses piling up & howls of laughter as they looked at Chris & Shaz's honeymoon pictures.

Yes, two months earlier Chris & Shaz got married, & what a day that was! Ray was the best man & Gene was roped in into being the usher. Shaz had asked Alex to be her Maid of honour because she wanted her 'Guardian Angel' close by.

Gene had felt a slight twinge of uneasiness as he watched Ray escort Alex down the aisle but all he could do was watch as he followed them with Shaz's dozy sister, Louise. But he just couldn't get the thought of how beautiful she looked out of his head.

Ray had a surprise for everyone at the reception; his 'plus one'. Alex thought she recognised the girl who had strode in wearing a little black dress. Ray's face had lit up as soon as he saw her & he had rushed over to her, greeting her with a kiss. Ray led her over to where Alex was sat, "Err Ma'am you remember Nina don't you?" She smiled at them, " Yes Ray I do," She gave Nina a hug, of course she remembered her! "How are you? And Ray, its Alex outside of work remember!" Ray grinned as he watched the two girls begin chatting away; he knew they'd get on well together.

Nina Acaboa had given up prostitution straight away after 'the incident'. She had got a waitressing job & managed to turn her life around. Unknown to the rest of the team, She & Ray had kept in touch & had become so close they had recently become an item.

At the end of the night, a rather intoxicated Gene Hunt had wandered over to Alex just as she was about to go up to her hotel room. Ray & Nina had sat back & giggled to themselves as they watched them stumble off together.

The next morning Gene & Alex had appeared for breakfast hand in hand with very guilty smiles on their faces. They'd been mainly inseparable ever since but that didn't stop having regular arguments about work!


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was different though, none of the women were around, they didn't know why, they just weren't

Tonight was different though, none of the women were around, they didn't know why, they just weren't. Ray had cracked up laughing as he looked at the photo of Chris looking very sunburnt, "Chris you're the colour of a tomato!" Ray joked as he passed the photo over to Gene.

"I can't believe you went to Alicante you bloody git!" He grunted as he looked up from his beer. "Oh come on Guv," Chris said jokily as he watched Gene take another Gulp of his drink, "Like you've not had any fun while I was gone!" He elbowed Ray as he said this, awaiting Gene's reaction.

Nothing. He tried again, "Speaking of which, where is DI Drake this evening?" That got his attention. "Alex is upstairs in bed," he informed them, deciding to play them at their own game, "You know, she's just really tired out!" He added with a playful wink. Chris & Ray just sat there for a minute trying to get that out of their heads.

Gene just smiled at the memory of it, "She's turning you soft, Guv" Ray mumbled before finishing off his pint. Gene jerked up at this moment with a confused expression, "You what Raymondo? If I'm going soft, why I really doubt that I am, then I'm not the only sat at this bar who's doing so! First off Christopher, since when did getting married means that your wife becomes the director of your wardrobe? You were wearing her eyeliner before you even proposed!" Chris just looked at his feet; he had really hoped that that would have never been repeated again! But Gene wasn't finished, "And you Ray, since Nina jumped backed on the straight & narrow it seems that you've been jumping more into the shower!"

Ray looked at Gene, then at Chris & then back at Gene again. All of a sudden the three of them burst into laughter, "Oi Luigi!" Gene signalled him to come over even though he was still busy cleaning up the mess that the rest of the CID had left behind. "I think we'll have another round please!" Luigi nodded & smiled to see them getting on so well. Ever since Gene, Chris & Ray had arrived at the Met they'd always come to his bar after work to drink until the early hours. Gene had always slightly distanced himself from the rest of the team unless it was a special occasion. However ever since Chris & Shaz's wedding things had been so much different. There was no doubt in Luigi's mind that this was all down to the lovely signorina upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they all had full glasses Chris cleared his throat, "Well I think there's something that I really ought to let you know,"

Once they all had full glasses Chris cleared his throat, "Well I think there's something that I really ought to let you know," Before Chris could finish Ray jumped in, "You're secretly a woman!" Ray & Gene laughed more at this but Chris just rolled his eyes at them. "No… If I was then I wouldn't be telling you about mine & Shaz's baby!" Ray & Gene's eyes widened, Gene was the first to speak, "Wait… you mean… you & Shaz are…" Chris cut in excitedly, "Yea we're having a baby! I'm gonna be a dad! Shaz found out last week, I wasn't sure when to tell you!"

"Bloody hell! Chris mate, you didn't waste any time did you!" God well done mate!" Ray patted him on the back, he'd always seen Chris as a little brother & he was chuffed this was happening for him.

"Wow Chris, yea congratulations! Well if it's a boy I hope he won't inherit your dress sense!" Gene ruffled Chris' hair; he knew he'd be a great dad. Chris smiled; he was looking forward to having a child, more importantly to having a child with Shaz. He really loved her, more than anything else in the world.

"Yea you know the morning sickness can be quite gross & she's suddenly got these odd habits!" Chris wished he'd not said anything as soon as he saw Gene & Ray frown with confusion. "Chris, you twonk, she'll just be hormonal," Gene told him in an almost fatherly way. "As long as she's not biting the heads off chickens I'm sure it's nothing serious to worry about!" Ray smirked at this, he knew Shaz would never get that violent but the image amused him.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, he may as well confide in them now, & they were that drunk they probably wouldn't remember anything tomorrow morning anyway! "Well the other day we were watching TV she just got up & went to the kitchen & baked for hours!" Ray & Chris just stared at him even more confused than ever. "No seriously, it was like she just had this urge to make things but then she won't eat them afterwards! Just leaves it all to me." Ray just shook his head, "Chris, why are you complaining about your wife cooking tons of food for you? I think I'm gonna start coming round for dinner more often!"

"Hormones again Christopher, you know she's just getting that maternal instinct!" Gene paused for a few seconds, "Mind you Bols did something like that yesterday too. I think I'll get her to take a test too!" He said the last bit very quietly to himself but Chris & Ray still heard him & laughed.

"God can you imagine a mini Hunt running around?" Ray joke, but Gene just raised his eyebrows with despair but intrigue. "Yea wouldn't you feel sorry for any lad who tried to date his daughter!" Chris joined in but Gene just scowled, "I'd set the dog on him." He muttered. "Guv, you don't have a dog," Ray answered. Gene thought about this, "I'd buy a rottweiler especially!" He surprised himself as his mind wandered off as to what it would be like if he & Alex ever had a kid together. It shocked him even more when he realised it wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Don't worry about it Guv she won't be, have you ever noticed how at a certain time of the month Ma'am goes crazy on Mars Bars?" Gene smirked at Chris when he said this, he hadn't but Chris obviously had, "Yep, she was going crazy on them this morning!" Gene smiled but deep down he was a bit disappointed but he'd never show it in front of Chris & Ray.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Girls

Ray finished off another pint, "You know ever since I started seeing Nina my flat is so much cleaner!" Chris looked puzzled. "I mean every time she comes over she insists on cleaning up, I tell her she doesn't have to but she just carries on!" Gene shook his head & laughed, he knew how untidy Ray's place was. Chris suddenly started giggling uncontrollably, "Eh, Ray she's probably got that same thing that Gill Hollis had, aw what was that called…OGD that's it!"

"OCD Christopher!" Gene corrected him; that was another word that he'd learnt ever since he met Bolly. His face lit up as soon as he thought of her.

"I think I'm gonna ask Nina to move in with me" Ray thought aloud, Chris & Gene just grinned at him. "You should do mate, a nice girl like her is good for you!" Chris smiled. Gene suddenly sighed, "You know these days all we ever talk about is our girls" Ray & Chris laughed but then Ray just beamed "Yea but I wouldn't have it any other way now" Gene just nodded with approval, "Nah, me neither."

"Gene raised his almost empty glass, "Right we ought to get going soon but first a toast, to our girls" He grinned. Ray & Chris joined him raising their glasses, "Our girls."


End file.
